This invention is directed to structure for providing natural air circulation in a storage bin used for holding grain and the like. More particularly, this invention is aimed at providing vent structure which can be installed on a new, or added to an existing storage bin design to supply effective venting of the bin.
Normally, grain storage facilities are equipped with sole means of providing air circulation within the enclosure to maintain an appropriate moisture level therein and prevent a build-up of suspended dust particles likely to explode. Presently, this function is normally accomplished by providing roof vents in the form of capped or covered apertures cut into the roof of the structure. Unfortunately, roof vents of this type do not always create effective air flow within the storage enclosure and are usually hard to seal against the environment.